


so here we are

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (one-sided) enemies to lovers, M/M, Wedding Singer, Weddings, i tried to do comedy idk, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minhyun is a wedding singer attending his cousin Jihoon’s wedding weekend as a guest when he spots a serial wedding crasher named Seongwoo who’s too good looking to be so criminally-inclined. Of course, the one wedding he decides to confront Seongwoo is the one wedding he was actually invited to. Good thing they’re in the same cabin the entire weekend—tons of time to “work out” their “differences.”





	so here we are

**Author's Note:**

> round 4, prompt #25:  
>  _minhyun is an aspiring singer who mostly does weddings. he notices seongwu is always there in the crowd and thinks that he must be a fan. minhyun confronts him only to realize that seong is a broke college kid sneaking into most weddings in the area for free buffet._
> 
> ...except i twisted it a little bit. i'm sorry i can't do anything right lol

Minhyun takes off Friday from work so he can drive down to the mountain resort his cousin’s wedding is at this weekend. He wasn’t looking forward to the five-hour drive—Seattle to Mount Hood--until he’s past Portland and driving along the Columbia River. It’s fucking beautiful in a way that only Pacific Northwest can offer.

He’s not surprised this is where Jihoon decided to get married, especially since Jihoon is marrying a man he fell in love with the first time in college his first year at the University of Washington and fell in love with a second time after meeting again post-graduating at a community vet clinic in Seattle. Getting married in the shadow of Mount Hood on a sunny summer day just fits them.

He stops in Hood River, the cozy town nestled along the river’s bend, for a quick bite. It’s not quite dinner time, so it’s still not too busy so he’s seated immediately. There are a couple small groups of three and four, two sets of what appear to be couples, and one other person dining alone. A man with his back to Minhyun. He’s a little lanky, probably tall. Pretty fashionable, too, and seems rather put together. Maybe he’s on a business trip. Or he’s meeting someone. There’s something about him that he can’t place—doesn’t quite feel familiar, doesn’t quite feel like a sense of déjà vu.

Then again, it could just be Minhyun’s single gay ass hoping this presumably handsome stranger is gay, too. And might turn around. Lock eyes with him. Smile a little. Write his number on a napkin and slip it onto Minhyun’s table as he leaves. Because, after all, there’s nothing better than his younger cousin’s wedding to remind him that he doesn’t have a plus one. And hasn’t had a plus one. In years.  _ Years. _

So Minhyun does what anyone would do. He writes his name and number down on his napkin, pockets it, and hopes that he leaves before the probably-handsome stranger. He studies the back of the possibly-handsome stranger’s head and the expanse of smooth skin on the back of his neck while he eats like some stalker pervert. He wonders what kind of handsome he’ll be. Suave? Debonair? Charming? He wonders what brought him out to this sleepy town. Perhaps he’s visiting friends or family? Maybe he lives here? Either way, Minhyun can’t help but notice, when the potentially-handsome stranger turns to the side to look for the garbage, that his profile is basically perfect.

And also that he’s getting up. And leaving. Without giving Minhyun a chance to boldly hit on him. Damnit. Even worse, somehow the perchance-handsome stranger managed to leave without showing his face even once, which means now he’s going to linger in Minhyun’s mind forever.

He quickly finishes eating and tosses the napkin with his name and number into the garbage with the couple bites to eat, then puts his plate and silverware in the bin on top. He waves goodbye to the barista because she tells him to have a good day, and he gets back in his car, texts Jihoon he’ll be there in an hour, sets his GPS again, and gets back on the road.

The rest of the drive up winding hills and mountain sides is quite beautiful—lush Evergreen trees, deep valleys promising fresh fruits and crisp cider, white-capped Mount Hood in front him and Mount Rainier in his rearview. Forty minutes later, he arrives at the mountain resort and pulls into a parking spot in front of one of the six wood cabins he’ll be staying in with some of his, and by extension Jihoon’s, childhood friends.

He checks in quickly, then puts his bag inside the room with the Queen-sized mattress since he’s the one footing the bill until after the weekend’s over—and he’s tall and needs the leg room that the two tiny twin beds in the loft can’t provide. He doesn’t need to take up the King bed, though. He’s sure Dongho and Jonghyun will want it. Besides, this means he’ll have to shack up with the guy Jihoon stuck in their cabin instead of throwing him with the lions (Minki) in the loft. Seems like a fair trade to him.

He throws on a new change of clothes so he doesn’t smell like a five hour car ride, then walks up a little way to the main lodge. It’s two stories, probably four bedrooms. The front door is opened, and he heads up the stairs to the main floor. There’s pizza on the dining table and already a small collection of empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter. He may have twitched.

“Minhyun hyung?” It’s Jihoon, who’s in his pajamas, resting against Woojin. He’s trying to turn his head enough to see who’s come in, but he seems too comfortable to turn quite enough to actually see. “That you?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Minhyun says. He rounds the couch into the living room so Jihoon can actually greet him. He opens his arms so Jihoon knows he’s expected to get up. “Is there some sparkling water for me…?”

Jihoon extracts himself from Woojin, who even gives him a little shove at the end, and walks right into his arms. He’s hugged Minhyun this way since he was little and was oh-so-sure he would marry Minhyun when they were older. Ah, those were the days.

“Of course, hyung,” he says, nuzzling himself closer. “I got some especially for you. In the fridge! Also, can you get me another beer while you’re in there? Also, thank you for coming. I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Woojin says. Their dog, whose name Minhyun has forgotten, is in his lap.  “I mean, me too, please get me another beer. And before Jihoon kicks me, also me too, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oh,” Jihoon adds, “everyone who doesn’t already know, this is my cousin Hwang Minhyun. He’s in the wedding, too, but he’s painfully single and we didn’t have space here for him anyway, so he’s staying in one of the cabins with the other painfully single person in our party, Ong Seongwoo. He’s not arriving until tomorrow. They’re also staying with Jonghyun hyung, Dongho hyung, Minki hyung, and Aaron hyung.”

Minhyun waves to everyone who’s lounging on the other couch or on the floor. He recognizes some of them from back home—he knows Jungkook, one of Jihoon’s high school friends, and Donghan, who Jihoon met in college. Jihoon has a penchant for finding older friends to dote on him. He’s met the other one a few times, Lai Kuanlin. Minhyun is pretty sure he still lives in Los Angeles. The other people must be Woojin’s friends.

Jihoon and Woojin take turns introducing them all and their partners. They’re just a big group of couple friends who, despite half of them growing up together, the other half joining later, seem to get along like a family. Minhyun, despite not knowing them all that well, feels oddly welcomed by them. Jihoon is also so stupidly in love that it warms his heart. That is, of course, what he hates about weddings the most: the part where he has to be confront with exactly what he wants but can’t seem to find.

Still, he stays far longer than he thinks he will, and unfortunately sees Jihoon a sloppier side of drunk than he’d ever desired. By the time he leaves, it’s midnight. Jonghyun and Dongho are cozying together in front of the fire with drinks, but they have that contentedly drowsy look that says they’re about ready to head to (their King-sized) bed. They say hi, talk about the drive a bit, discuss how work and life are going a little, then exchange hugs and part ways for bed. Minhyun takes a quick shower before retiring to his room and allowing himself to fall into sleep.

He dreams about that maybe-handsome stranger. That he’d actually had the courage to go over and hit on him. That the perhaps-handsome stranger had smiled and said,  _ sure, why not?  _ That they’d met up tomorrow in a café, got to know each other. That after the reception dinner tomorrow, Minhyun had driven back into town to stay over at his house. That they’d decided that this was fate or something like it and made a promise to try to make it work before Minhyun headed back to Seattle on Sunday morning.

Rehearsal goes exactly as Minhyun expects. Jihoon and Woojin both look like they didn’t get a moment of rest. But while Woojin seems sleepily invigorated by the fresh mountain air, being around all of his friends, and the fact that he’s getting married tomorrow, Jihoon looks like he could just turn around, wobble into the main cabin, and fall right back into bed. Their dog looks, of course, ecstatic. Her head is either at the tip of someone’s fingers or she’s making circles around the group as they go through the motions of the how the ceremony will go. Minhyun has to diplomatically pester the wedding planner—who according to Donghan disappeared on them over the last week—for more specificity than, “and then we’ll get you two married.”

So the rehearsal is basically the best kind of shitshow and it’s only saved by Daehwi, who cares too much about Jihoon and Woojin (than he’d ever admit) to let the wedding go down in pseudo-flames. When the rehearsal is over, she jots down his notes and then excuses herself.

“She’s awful,” Daehwi decides once she’s out of earshot.

“Hey,” Daniel says, scrunches his nose. “She’s trying. Let’s be nice.”

“If she’d actually made an effort over the last week,” Donghan says, clearly annoyed, “I’d be inclined to agree with you.” He glances at Jihoon. “At least she showed up, I guess.”

“It’s fine,” Jihoon says. He should sound angry, but he doesn’t. He leans against Woojin, who wraps an arm around his shoulders. Their dog curls up at his feet. “I have all of you. Nothing could be more perfect.”

“Well, except having Seongwoo hyung here,” Woojin says. He checks his phone. “At this point, he may as well stop into town and pick up a few things for us.”

“Like better coffee,” Jihoon says.

“…And more meat,” Woojin says. “I was thinking more meat. But I can ask him to get you some coffee, too.” With that, he buries himself in his phone screen. He’s rather good at typing with just one hand, so Jihoon must claim ownership of the other quite often.

There’s something about watching them together that Minhyun really enjoys. They’re so in love, and how much in love they are with each other is what’s most important to them. They watch each other, anticipate each other’s needs, fill the gaps of the other in a way that completes them both. So that they’re actually better people. So that their happiness is shared and thus doubled, quadrupled maybe. Their love is what everyone wishes they had.

Minhyun included.

He’s glad he’s here, but this wedding, more than any of the other hundreds of weddings he’s attended as a wedding singer, might be hard. He wants what his cousin has and by all means, he should be having this amazing wedding with the love of his life  _ first _ . And he thought he had.

Minhyun begins fixing Jihoon’s hair because it’s beginning to bug him now. “I’m planning on going on a quick hike. See a waterfall or something. Anyone else interested?”

“The look on Seongwoo hyung’s face if he heard that…” Woojin chuckles. “Have fun, hyung. And anyone else who wants to go. Tomorrow morning we’ll be busy getting ready so may as well live it up now.”

As Jihoon and Taehyung both mutter something about naps. Woojin, Donghan, Kuanlin, and Seonho all roll up their sleeves to help set up. Daehwi looks content ordering them around with Jinyoung at his side. Daniel and Sungwoon are quick to agree to the hike. Fucking boyfriends.

They decide to meet up in thirty minutes at Minhyun’s cabin then take his car to the trailhead. They catch up a little bit on the ride over, though they hung out about a week ago. They relive some of their childhood memories, including a few good jokes about how Daniel and Sungwoon finally got together after pining over each other for years, and Minhyun is thankful they don’t even once ask him about his own love life.

They know, after all, that there’s nothing to say.

They get back to the cabins with about an hour to spare—Daniel and Sungwoon head to the main cabin and Minhyun heads to cabin six where he finds Minki and Aaron have both arrived. They’re chatting but already dressed. Jonghyun is half-naked, and Dongho must’ve just gotten out of the shower because he’s just walking around in a towel.

“Really?” Minki says. “I mean, I like it, but. Really?”

Dongho shrugs. “Nothing you haven’t seen.”

“Some things really never change,” Aaron says with a chuckle. “Remember that one time Dongho thought he was the only one in the apartment and came out of the shower completely naked? It’s nice to be all back together like this.”

“Yes,” Minki says with that beautiful smile of his he uses when he knows he’s being the best kind of rude, “who doesn’t love being reminded of each other’s worst traits and habits. Love you all.”

“Love you, too,” Jonghyun says, finally slipping on a shirt. “Does this one look okay? Please tell me it looks fine. I only have one other shirt…”

“They said casual,” Aaron said. “I think that looks pretty casual. Jeans and a white dress shirt is the good type of dressy casual.”

“Yeah.” Minki sighs. Minhyun can’t help but smile at it—at all of this. It’s been too long since all of them were together like this, and he can’t help but think Jihoon did this all on purpose.

“Why the sigh? Did you think I wouldn’t hear you sigh? What’s wrong with this one?”

Dongho sighs now. “It’s fine, Jonghyun.”

“You look great,” Minhyun says. “Honestly. Also, is anyone else planning on taking a shower?” Everyone shakes their head. “Also, did Seongwoo come around?”

There’s a tiny pause where when Minhyun tries to catch the eye of any one of them, they all seem to be glancing at each other instead. He should’ve taken this as a warning.

“About twenty minutes ago?” Jonghyun says, as if he doesn’t know the precise time the last edition to their cabin arrived. “He’s the same age as us. Also he goes to the same university as you? He couldn’t stick around to chat because apparently Jihoon and Woojin asked him to pick up a bunch of stuff for the barbeque and he wanted to make up for being so late anyway.”

“He’s also very good-looking,” Minki says. With an eye roll. “Thanks for taking the Queen-sized bedroom with him.”

Minhyun smiles. “You’re very welcome that I put the entire cabin on my credit card and I’ll let you pay me back whenever. So I’m going to take a quick shower. Don’t leave without me?”

“We’d never,” Jonghyun says.

Aaron only raises an eyebrow. Dongho chuckles and cracks open a post-shower beer.

“Of course, you’d never,” Minhyun says back, shaking his head. He slips into his room to grab what he needs for the shower. He notices a new suitcase on the other side of the room, open but tidy. It must be Seongwoo’s.

Minhyun takes his shower quickly, blow dries his hair for a minute or two, then follows Dongho’s lead with walking out in only a towel. There’s just not enough space anywhere to do more than that anyway. In his room, he picks out some black jeans, a black turtleneck, and a slightly oversized beige button down that he’ll wear open since he knows it’ll start getting cold soon. He puts some styling cream in his hair, puts some moisturizer on his face.

“You almost ready?” Jonghyun peaks into his room. He gives Minhyun a once over, smiles. “Oh, looking good, as always.”

“Thanks. Yeah, just have to put shoes on.”

He doesn’t have to dig much into his suitcase to find socks and the shoes he’d planned to wear. As he’s tying his laces, he hears a faint vibrating. He gets up, follows the sound, and finds a cell phone between the nightstand and the bed on what would be Seongwoo’s side, getting a call from an unknown number.

“Did any of you leave your cell phone in here?” he raises his voice to ask the rest of the cabin.

When everyone says they didn’t, he picks it up. “Hello?”

“Hey.” It’s a guy. Minhyun figures it’s Seongwoo. His voice is nice—not too low, soothing, a little melodic. Minhyun hates that he begins imagining what he looks like. “This is Ong Seongwoo, the owner of the phone. Does this happen to be my roommate? Or someone else in the cabin? And if so, are you cute? –I mean, could you maybe bring my phone to the barbecue?”

“Uh.” Minhyun chuckles despite himself. “Yes to the first one and the last one? I’m Hwang Minhyun, your roommate. We’re about to head over, so I’ll bring it along for you. I’m also supposed to catch you up on the rehearsal.”

“Oh, I heard that was the best kind of shitshow.” He laughs. It’s a nice laugh. “I can’t wait. See you soon, Hwang Minhyun. And everyone in the cabin already told me you’re handsome.” He hangs up.

Minhyun is not blushing when he pockets Seongwoo’s cell phone. He is, however, briefly recalling that Jihoon had mentioned there was someone coming to the wedding he wanted to set Minhyun up with. Minhyun had definitely told Jihoon absolutely not to do that. He wouldn’t have instead put him in the same cabin, right? And wouldn’t make them have to spend all morning tomorrow getting ready for the wedding? And wouldn’t have them walk down the aisle together?

No, he totally would. Why does he love Jihoon, again?

Jonghyun wrangles everyone up to leave just five minutes before the barbecue is officially set to start. They talk about some of Minki’s work drama—apparently being a Nordstrom’s men’s clothes buyer has a lot of cause for drama. The main cabin is full of people with beer or wine in hand, all smiles and laughter. Minhyun recognizes a lot of them or at least recognizes their names when they introduce themselves.

“Do you see Seongwoo anywhere?” Minhyun asks Jonghyun once they make it from the main cabin’s front door, past the delicious spread of cookies, brownies, and lemon bars on the dining room table, and into the backyard. Picnic tables have been moved onto the lawn. There’s a line for some classic barbeque sides and another for what’s actually on the barbecue.

As everyone heads to the drinks, Jonghyun says, “He’s probably with Daniel or Woojin or something. He said he met them at a dance studio when they were younger, so he’s probably catching up.”

Minhyun thanks him, pats him on the shoulder, then slips into the crowd to find Seongwoo. He has no idea what he looks like, but he imagines he’s tall, well dressed, and laughing at one of Daniel or Woojin’s dumb jokes.

Then he sees him with Jihoon, Woojin, their dog, and other people from the wedding party—from the back. And he’d recognize it anywhere. He did spend nearly an hour staring at the back of his head the other day. A part of him thinks this can’t be real. Perchance-handsome should  _ not _ be Ong Seongwoo, who is the man he’ll be sleeping next to tonight, the man we’ll be partnering with for the wedding tomorrow, the man Jihoon wanted to set him up with although he refused. It’d be too much of a coincidence.

But as he nears their table, his heart stuck in his throat, he’s smiling and wondering if maybe it’s okay if it’s a coincidence. Maybe it’s okay to be a little hopeful that it’ll work out this time. Or at least it’s okay for him to  _ want  _ it to work out like that. Not everyone is going to throw a wedding ring at him after being engaged for months, after dating for years.

Jihoon is the first to notice Seongwoo. He grins, stands up so he can climb out from between Woojin and Donghan at the picnic table. “Minhyun hyung!”

That’s when the man turns around. Everything changes.

Minhyun recognizes him from his profile, first. That feeling from before in the café comes back, that thing he couldn’t quite place about the stranger—not familiar, not déjà vu. He’s seen this profile before because he knows exactly who he is. How did this asshole get in here? Why does he think he can crash his favorite cousin’s wedding, out of all of the possible weddings he could’ve stolen an invite to?

This man can’t possibly be Ong Seongwoo because he’s actually a serial wedding crasher who has crashed nearly every wedding Minhyun has performed at. No one ever seems to notice how he charms his way into the good graces of people who later admit they’ve never seen him before in their lives, but Minhyun couldn’t _not_ notice him when he’s this attractive, when the first time he’d saw him (and now a second time when he didn’t know it was him) had thought _maybe this will be it_.

Because this man isn’t just charm. He’s witty. He’s humorous. He’s ridiculous and awkward and shameless. And when they went home together the first time Minhyun met him, he was sweet and caring and compromising and he woke Minhyun up with a glass of orange juice and a handsome smile and said  _ let’s do this again _ . Then no call, no text. But a knowing smile the following week when they were at another wedding together, him playing a different role, being a different person, pretending he was supposed to be there when Minhyun was sure he wasn’t.

How did he not recognize him in the café? Minhyun had never planned on confronting him, but he will not let this basic criminal do this to Jihoon. He should’ve approached him back at the café—at least he would’ve caught him before this point. He would’ve made sure this man whose name he never learned despite sharing one of the best nights of his life with him didn’t get into Jihoon’s wedding. It’s now or never.

So Minhyun makes sure he puts on his best smile. The one that gives Minki shivers. And he waltzes over as if nothing is wrong. He gives Jihoon a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He tells him how wonderful this whole dinner is, all while ignoring the expectant look on Seongwoo’s face. He wants his cell phone back, probably, but it’s collateral and Minhyun will not give it over so simply. No, no, of course not.

“Hello, again, stranger,” Minhyun says, running his fingers down the man’s arm. “Fancy meeting you here. A word?”

**Author's Note:**

> side eyes i was given permission to post this chaptered as a bonus... the next chapter is half done, so hopefully i can finish this up soon. thanks for reading, and i hope you stick around~


End file.
